Juliet's Mayhem
by AngelicStarred
Summary: Sometimes, when you're dating one of the biggest fugitives in the entire ninja world, weird things tend to happen. Rated M for language and citrus later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Weee! First fanfic :D **

**Please be gentle with me . I'll try to keep them as close as I can to their original personalities. **

**And of course:**

**I don't own any of these characters or the franchise Naruto. That's all Kishimoto-Sensei.**

"Hinata! Are you listening?"

"Hmm?" She blinked, coming out of her daze. "I'm sorry Kiba, say that again."

It had been her first mission with the team since her recovery and she wasn't used to being fully aware again. Five months filled with idly spent time due to a broken ankle and a few cracked ribs. She was never going shopping out of town with Ino and Choji again.

"I _said_ I picked up a weird scent. We need you to check it out for us." He rolled his eyes. "Mmmkay." She mumbled as the veins surrounding her eyes began to protrude. Turning in a complete circle she surveyed her surroundings. Trees… animals… a swarm of Shino's bugs… just the usual; but still something seemed off. "I don't see anything." She relayed. "Then let's just make camp here for the night." Shino said, pointing to the setting sun.

As they set up their tents Akamaru began to growl, giving Kiba yet another reason to be overly suspicious. "I think there's somebody watching us…" Kiba whispered, sticking another pole in the ground. "Let it go, Hinata said she didn't see anybody, you're probably being paranoid. We've been to Sunagakure dozens of times, the road is safe." Shino sighed as he unrolled his sleeping bag.

Being the only girl Hinata had a separate tent and made herself comfortable while Kiba kept watch outside. She unzipped her jacket, laying it beside her bed and removing its contents. Undoing the knot on the mission scrolled she was carrying she scanned over the words again. "_**Be on the lookout for Sasuke Uchiha"**_. She thought he had disappeared; he should at least know better than to walk around in plain sight. She wanted to ignore it all together and go to sleep but something was about to happen, Kiba knew it, Akamaru knew it, and Shino was trying to ignore it. Still, she lay down and shut her eyes, tuning out all the outside distractions.

"HELP!" Hinata awoke to the blood curdling screech of Kiba. Tearing her way out of the tent she saw the form of two men wrestling, one with a sword and one she knew to be Kiba. Immediately she was thrown to the ground by another mysterious figure.

She was definitely still rusty to have not noticed the figure currently stepping on her before.

Her head had snapped to the sight of a gigantic monster trying to fight off Shino's insects, but she didn't think it was really a bother to the giant. She tried to activate her Byakugan but the enemy firmly pressed their boot to her head, making it impossible for her to focus. "Hey Sasuke-kunnnnnnnn! Can I kill this bitch?" The voice giggled, it was clearly a woman. But Hinata didn't even make this observation at first. She was trying to get a better sight of those blood red eyes. The man didn't say anything, merely stepping forward until his foot was a step away from her face. "Get off of her." He glared, the intensity and coldness of his chakra making Hinata shiver. "Fine…" She could practically hear the pout in the girl's voice. Hinata stood up, her eyes immediately changing so she could see the forms of her friends. They were both pinned to the ground and Akamaru was hovered behind a rock.

She flashed back to the Uchiha just as he grabbed her arm their eyes fiercely glaring at each other. "What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed at her, pulling her away from the enemy kunoichi's hearing range. "I could ask you the same thing _'Sasuke-kun'_." She sneered, snatching her arm from his rough hand. "I told you," He sighed placing his head in his now empty hand. "We're headed to Iwagakure, and you weren't supposed to take any missions near Suna." "I don't remember that." She blushed, remembering how they both had snuck off to their secret area for another night together. She saw his eyes narrow and a second later he pulled her into a kiss. "If I didn't love you I would have killed you by now." He chuckled leaning his forehead against hers. "Ditto." She murmured.

Sadly, they both weren't joking.

**I know, it was short but it was sort of a prologue **

**Okay first, just humor me a bit and pretend that the Shinobi War hasn't happened yet and that Team Taka is still in complete existence. (Sorry if I just let off a spoiler bomb (you might wanna catch up XD)) **

**If you didn't do the math (don't worry, I wouldn't either) Hinata's 19 and everyone else is 20.**

**Anywayz, I don't really have a commentary right now O.O Just R&R . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mwahahahaha! Reviews and alerts! This was a cause for maniacal laughter in the library that probably made me look insane. But it was worth it. Thank you to all who read and/or reviews! You motivate me!**

**Once again: I just don't own anything concerning Naruto.**

They stood for a moment, wanting to enjoy the little time the surprise visit brought, but sadly it was interrupted far too soon for the both of them.

"Sasuke-kun?" The kunoichi called, branches cracking as she drew closer. "Damn." Sasuke smirked, pulling out a kunai. "I was hoping we could spend some more time together." Hinata gave a faint smile as he gently slid the weapon on her forearm, warmth and pain instantly radiating from the site. He gave it a gentle kiss before twisting it in his hand, making her cry out in pain. "Karin!" He called and like magic the girl was standing right beside him. "Tell Suigetsu and Jūgo to let them go. We're done here." "Huh?" She said, incredulously. "Why don't you just kill them? They might follow us or report us or-or-" Sasuke put a finger to her lips. "Do you doubt my judgment?" He smiled but even Hinata could sense the murderous intent from him. "No." She mumbled, briskly walking back to the two outlaws holding down Kiba and Shino. "Now," Sasuke began. "You need to run back to Konoha, we don't need to be traveling so close together. Tell Tsunade that we let you go because we aren't seeking any active conflicts. Tell her you don't know where we're going," At this he leaned closer. "And I'll come see you later, okay?" She blushed, feeling his warm breath an inch away from her cheek. "Okay." She mumbled.

And then they were gone.

She didn't know when they had first started seeing each other, but remember the event clearly.

She had seen Naruto and Sakura together and had ran away. She didn't know why she had been so hurt, it had been 4 years since she had confessed to him and he still hadn't responded; in fact he acted like it had never happened. She thought about how Sakura never even gave Naruto the time of day before he had grown so strong. And why did he grow so strong? To bring back the reason why she was an asshole to him: Sasuke Uchiha. That was why she was so pissed, because if that idiot would have stay then that would be her hand-in-hand with Naruto, not Sakura. So when she saw the Uchiha perched on a tree outside of the Konoha border she went berserk with confusion.

_Tackling him to the ground she grabbed his Akatsuki garment. "What the hell is this? Some kind of dream?" She cried, surveying the confused raven orbs. "It'll be a nightmare if you don't get off." He growled, but she didn't even get a chance to respond as he rolled them over and pinned her wrists to the ground. "Are you stupid or something?" He snapped, reaching for his katana. "I could kill you in an instant if I wanted to." "Well I'm a lot smarter than the fugitive sleeping outside of the city who wants him, you big dummy." She pointed out, uselessly struggling to free her hands. Sasuke looked bemused and placed his weapon back in its scabbard. "Maybe I was hoping to run into a certain someone." He shrugged. "Who? Sakura? I wouldn't be surprised." Hinata snarled. "No, it's actually a certain Hyuuga who I used to be engaged to." He teased. "Don't fuck with me Sasuke! You act like that actually meant something. We were 8!" She began to squirm, as if that would make him release her. "It didn't? Well, I guess not seeing as you we're already in love with some stupid idiot by this time. I was so upset." His face was one of hurt but his eyes were smiling, as if he enjoyed messing with her. _

"_So what? Are you two happily in love now?" _

_That did it, tears flooded her blank eyes and she began to whimper. "You got it wrong Sasuke. Yeah we're in love but not very happily. 'Cause I'm in love with him… and he's in love with Sakura." She started sobbing and tried to hide her face from him. He placed his free hand under her chin and made her face him. "I'm sorry." Was all he said before he kissed her. It was firm as if he meant to keep her lips prisoner too. She tried to push him away but it was useless since he was way stronger than her; the fact that she was just released from the hospital (due to the 'experience' with Ino and Choji). She had no idea what to do and when he finally released her from under him she was breathless. "What was that?" She screamed, throwing a shuriken at him. He laughed and effortlessly dodged it. "I was thinking, we should resume our engagement."_

And then he had disappeared into the forest, leaving Hinata flabbergasted. It was so random, so phantasmagorical that she didn't even believe it happened at first. It took 3 more meetings before she realized that it wasn't a hallucination bought on by the pain-killers she was taking for her injuries.

She laughed at the memory, thinking about how confused she had been.

"Hinata!" Kiba's voice startled her out of the flashback. "What?" She cried. "Did you even hear what I said?" She shyly shook her head no. "Sorry Kiba-kun, I wasn't paying attention." "No duh; you're really starting to worry me with that spacy act. Anyway, I was asking what we should do: head on to Suno or go back to Konoha." "Um, I think heading back is the best decision." Hinata suggested, remembering what Sasuke had said. "Hinata's right, we could run into them again if we continue on." Shino added. "Screw that, if that's the case let's do it, I'd like to give that bastard Uchiha a taste of my claws." Kiba growled. Hinata instinctively sat up, as if she could protect Sasuke from his words. "We wouldn't even be able to get close to Sasuke, those other three had us pinned in a matter of minutes." Shino noted. "Hinata was the only one who got close to him. Speaking of that what did he say to you, Hinata?" "N-nothing. He said that he'd let us go b-b-but if we followed them we'd be in t-trouble." She mentally slapped herself for stammering, nowadays she only did it when she was either exceptionally nervous or lying and right now it was both.

Shino just nodded and went to go organize his items but Kiba spent a minute staring at her, almost as if the truth would appear on her face if he looked long enough. "I-is there a problem, Kiba-kun?" She asked. "Nah; just thought I smelt something funny." He mumbled.

'_If only he knew.'_ Hinata thought.

This thing was getting to be bitter-sweet.

"Sasuke? You there, buddy?"

He blinked twice, realizing 1. he was back at the hide out and 2. he had been smiling. "What?" He growled, annoyed by Suigetsu's observance skills. "Just wondering who dropped dead for you to actually smile." He shrugged. "What? Did you cop a feel on that girl back there?"

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke began.

"I mean, I'm almost glad Jugo found them. Seeing a girl that luscious reminded me that not all of them are man-giant hybrids." Suigetsu chattered on. "Take Karin for instance, she's as flat as a board but that little beauty back there had the chest of-."

Sasuke sighed; Karin had hit him before he got the chance.

"Shut up, shark-face! Sasuke doesn't want that hormone cow!" She snarled. "Also, this shirt only makes me look flat!" "No Karin, I don't think that's the problem." Suigetsu grinned, though half of it was still slightly transparent from its watery state. Sasuke just walked away, hoping to get just an ounce of peace for a second. "I'll make sure they don't disturb you, Sasuke-sama." Jugo told him. He nodded and retreated to his room, the only place that no one disturbed.

He lay on his bed, examining his hand which still had some of Hinata's blood on it. He shouldn't be allowed to have it on his hands. He shouldn't even be allowed to _see_ it. He was that despicable of a person.

He had done so many horrible things: murdered countless people, betrayed his comrades (though for unknown reasons even to him they had rejoined him), he'd even stolen his brother's eyes; but still something or someone allowed him to live. It was probably another form of torture, to let him know that he would continue to hate and be hated until they decided to kill him off.

But he had known that for a while. The reason why it bothered him at that second was because he wished it would happen sooner.

He wished that because he had never had a stronger urge than he had felt right then, looking at his hand, to murder the only woman he loved and her whole family.

**Geez, that ended corny. I don't want to look at that ending ever again! Poor Sasuke though, I know you wanna die buddy but it's not happening!**

**Anywayz, I felt like expressing my love for Hinata for a moment. I really love her because we're a lot alike. We even share the same birthday!(random fact)**

**Well people, r&r please! Tell me if there's anything I need to improve or any suggestions/ideas you'd like me to put in the story!**

**Angelic**


End file.
